


Daughters of the SoHo riots

by Val_Writes_Stuff



Series: Relatos de Arpías [21]
Category: Mesa de Arpías (Web Series)
Genre: (en escenas distintas), Drama, F/F, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Laviara, SPOILERS EP 29, Songfic, Tali is bad at feelings, barcos, bc feelings, con la información de la que disponemos ahora mismo quiero decir, debería aprender a taggear cosas, el taliser es one sided, he intentado tag drama y me ha dicho que ya esta puesto, literal que si no me autoparase escribiriria a razón de un fic por episodio, sentimientos, sí otro songfic, también yo: 5k, tengo 0 autocontrol y por eso llevo ya 3 fics de Tali estando sad, todo lo canon compliant que lo puedo hacer, yo: voy a hacer algo cortito de esta idea que he tenido de Tali rayandose
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23937358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Writes_Stuff/pseuds/Val_Writes_Stuff
Summary: SPOILERS MESA DE ARPÍAS EPISODIO 29I have your good clothes in the carSo cut your hair so no one knowsI have your dreams and your teeth marksAll my fingernails are painted
Relationships: Seren (Mesa de Arpías)/Tali (Mesa de Arpías)
Series: Relatos de Arpías [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1484942
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	Daughters of the SoHo riots

**Author's Note:**

> Por si no has leído el tag y el aviso en la descripción: SPOILERS EP 29 MESA DE ARPÍAS  
> Triggers: ataques de ansiedad/pánico, descripciones leves de sangre, desigualdades sociales y consecuencias de pobreza (no muy descriptivo)
> 
> Btw, la canción está en la playlist de Tali, que si queréis check es esta https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7qFfFVSerQo&list=PL0dS5CBFDHSiUJr80HJF9f9qCyjGsvP8T

_I have your good clothes in the car_

_So cut your hair so no one knows_

_I have your dreams and your teeth marks_

_All my fingernails are painted_

Mechones de pelo caían y eran arrastrados por la brisa marina. Siendo llevados lejos, muy lejos. Perdiéndose en el horizonte al alejarse lo suficiente como para que la vista no pudiera distinguirlos. Eso era precisamente lo que le gustaría poder hacer a Taliran ahora mismo. Poder desaparecer, poder conseguir que los ojos que la perseguían no la viesen entre la multitud.

Cortó otro buen trozo de pelo, la daga provocando trasquilones y un peinado irregular. Pero ahora mismo eso le daba igual. Tenía que intentar ser menos reconocible, tenía que cambiar su aspecto en la medida que pudiese. Levantando de nuevo el arma se vio reflejada en su filo. Por un momento se asustó, dejando caer el cuchillo.

La imagen que le había devuelto la mirada se parecía mucho y a la vez no se parecía nada a ella. La misma piel roja, los mismos ojos grises, la misma nariz afilada y los mismos colmillos. Sin embargo… esas ojeras, esos regueros de maquillaje dónde se había corrido por las lágrimas, esa expresión de miedo fija en su rostro… Todo eso no era suyo, todo eso había quedado atrás hacía tiempo.

Llevándose las manos a los oídos enterró la cabeza entre sus rodillas, en posición fetal. No. No quería recordar eso, no quería ponerse a llorar de nuevo. Pero, sin poder evitarlo, lágrimas calientes empezaron a bajar por sus frías mejillas golpeadas por el aire helado del mar de buena mañana. No. No podía ponerse a llorar otra vez. Tenía que hacer algo. Tenía que hacer algo.

Tenía que seguir cortándose el pelo. Una mano temblorosa se acercó lánguidamente a la daga, que había quedado en el suelo de la cubierta. Algunos pelos, movidos por el viento, se habían quedado enganchados en ella, pero eso no le importó a la mano que se cerró sobre su empuñadura.

Entre lágrimas, entre sollozos apagados por los sonidos de las olas lamiendo el casco, se oía también el pelo quebrarse. Quebrarse cómo se había quebrado ella la noche antes. Quebrarse cómo pensaba quebrar a sus enemigos, a la familia que le había hecho eso, a Livueta.

Daba igual que le temblasen las manos, que pequeñas gotas saladas mojasen la cubierta justo bajo su cuerpo, que se le pegase el pelo a la cara… Las respiraciones agitadas y los temblores fueron cada vez a menos, como el mar tras una tormenta. Pero para nada era eso, la tormenta se estaba preparando conforme crecía su determinación.

Sin perder el aliento cogió el cubo de agua que había recogido para cuando acabase y se lo tiró encima, sintiendo el frío recórrela conforme se mojaba. Era una sensación conocida pese a que hacía tiempo que se bañaba regularmente con agua caliente. De todos modos, era imposible vivir en Laviara y no acabar en sus canales cada dos por tres. Hacía unos momentos esa sensación puede que le hubiese llevado otro recuerdo, pero ahora mismo estaba demasiado enfadada como para pensarlo.

Echándose el pelo para atrás se levantó. Estaba más corto, bastante, lo podía sentir solo con pasar la mano. Pequeños trasquilones se le levantaban, dándole un aspecto salvaje, un aspecto feral, el de un depredador más que el de una presa. El agua de mar le irritaba los ojos, pero más habían picado las lágrimas.

Se acercó a la borda, gotas cayendo conforme avanzaban sus pasos. El agua que se había acumulado en su cintura cayendo por sus piernas, el aire golpeándola de nuevo y haciendo que un escalofrío la recorriese. La ropa se le pegaba, marcando más su figura, la blusa blanca dejando trasparentar su piel del color de la sangre. Sería una imagen deseable si no fuese por su ceño fruncido y su expresión general de enfado, retando a cualquiera que se atreviera a mirarla. Aunque tampoco había nadie a la vista.

El horizonte, el sitio en el que mar y cielo se unían en uno. Dónde todo empieza y dónde todo acaba, el límite. Ahí había llegado Taliran, a su límite. Se sentía en ese horizonte, colgando del cielo y a punto de caer al mar. Y había estado intentando sujetarse, había estado intentando trepar de nuevo. Pero no podía. Y tampoco podía seguir aferrándose a lo que antes había sido su realidad porque no iba a volver sin más.

No le quedaba otra. Tenía que dejarse caer, tenía que zambullirse en esas aguas desconocidas y nadar a contracorriente si era necesario para luchar por lo que era suyo. Tenía que luchar por su familia, tenía que luchar por su padre, tenía que luchar por sí misma.

Levantó la daga, viendo de nuevo su reflejo en ella. La cara lavada, el pelo corto, el gesto de determinación en sus ojos. Era innegable que seguía pareciendo ella, pero a la vez ya no era el fantasma del pasado que la había acechado al mirarse. Puede que el viento soplase más frío para ella ahora mismo, puede que su pelo hubiese sido víctima de una decisión tomada en un momento en el que estaba presa del pánico. Puede que su cara, sin maquillaje, la hiciese verse más vulnerable, pero también la hacía ver más salvaje.

Su ceño fruncido se reflejó en el filo, gotas de agua resbalando de sus cejas y acumulándose en sus pestañas. Iba a sobrevivir. No iba a esconderse, iba a levantarse orgullosa de quién era. No solo iba a sobrevivir, iba a buscar toda la ayuda posible para echar abajo a los que le habían hecho eso. Su instinto de supervivencia, ese que pensaba que no iba a tener que volver a usar más que para salir de algún que otro lio, había vuelto.

La daga se clavó varios centímetros en la madera de la barandilla que rodeaba la borda, un golpe seco que no fue oído por nadie más que por ella. Iba a volver a como estaban las cosas antes.

_I'm here to take you now_

_You were right about the end_

_It didn't make a difference_

_Everything I can remember_

_I remember wrong_

Hacía más de medio año que no se acercaba por esa zona. Por el norte del imperio. El carro avanzaba por el camino, ahora más vacío tras lo de Vistra. Estaban siendo días tensos, sobre todo tras la discusión con Seren por lo de los cazarrecompensas. En general no estaba ninguna para tirar cohetes.

Tali no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que estaba pasando. En el miedo irracional que sentía a volver a estar siquiera cerca su ciudad. Pero a la vez esa sensación, como de quemazón en la piel, en los pies, al pensar que una vez en Puerto del Norte podría salir corriendo, coger su barco y llegar a Laviara. Era extraño, le daba miedo, pero a la vez desearía hacerlo. Era una sensación que simplemente no podía describir con palabras.

Por un lado, no dejaba de sentir ojos clavados en ella, incluso cuando la carreta atravesaba partes de densa bocarada en las que era prácticamente imposible que fuese a encontrarse con nadie. Pero siempre estaba ahí esa sensación, ese miedo que no conseguía quitarse de encima ni las noches que dormía con un arcón pegado a la puerta. Esa paranoia que la perseguía y a veces la hacía actuar de forma que sus compañeras no lograban entender.

Por otro lado, el volver a estar tan cerca, la proximidad, la posibilidad de simplemente ir. Que le dieran a todo, correr, coger su barco e ir. Comprobar cómo estaban las cosas, cómo estaba su padre, si le quedaba algún aliado allí… Era fuerte, era como un imán tirando de ella, haciéndola gravitar. Como una voz en la noche gritando su nombre y haciéndola despertar, haciéndola aventurarse a lo desconocido.

Porque era eso, no sabía realmente qué podría pasar, pero su intuición le decía que las probabilidades no estaban en su favor. Una sensación en el fondo de su estómago se lo decía, ¿pero cuándo había hecho ella caso a su sentido común?

Pasando a sujetar las riendas del buey con una sola mano metió la otra en uno de los bolsillos que se escondían entre los retales de su capa. El siempre familiar peso de sus dados, así como el tacto frío de los mismos, fue sentido en las yemas de sus dedos. No los llegó a sacar, ni siquiera estaba comprobando si seguían ahí, sabía que lo estaban. Era un pequeño gesto inconsciente, al igual que sus ojos dirigiéndose al cielo.

Se preguntaba cuál sería su voluntad. ¿Iban a ayudarla en este azar? ¿Iban a estar en su contra? Buscó una señal, una piedra en el camino o una moneda de oro en el suelo. Pero nada. Parecía que no iban a pronunciarse al respecto. En parte eso la calmaba, significaba que las cosas no iban a ir mal necesariamente. Pero también significaba que tampoco estaba asegurado que fueran a ir bien. Era difícil tomar una decisión que solo dependía de sí misma.

Sobre todo, cuando las dudas la inundaban más que nunca. Tras escapar de Laviara había estado llena de determinación para acabar con la otra familia, determinación para salvar a su padre. Pero con el tiempo y las oportunidades cerrándose en su cara, las dudas habían empezado, y con ellas el miedo había vuelto. Si bien era cierto que no quería tener que ocultarse, no podía permitirse bajar la guardia.

Había pensado que con sus nuevas compañeras podía ganar un poco de poder, un poco de influencia incluso. Puede que así encontrase ayuda y aliados dispuestos a apoyarla en la tarea de retomar lo que era suyo. Había confiado en su fuerza, no la suya particular, la de ellas como grupo. Solo para ver esa confianza rota al perder a Vistra. No habían sido capaces de defenderla, viéndose sobrepasadas por ese elfo.

Incluso ella misma había caído. Hacía tiempo que no recibía tantos golpes, que no perdía el sentido. Y había sido aterrador. Esa sensación ligera en su cabeza, ese zumbido en sus oídos, ese sabor metálico de sangre en su boca… Pero sobre todo ello un sentimiento, el sentimiento de la realidad estallándoles en la cara. Demostrando, una vez más, que no podía proteger a los demás.

Y esta vez no había sido contra una organización como su familia rival, ni había estado sola. Había sido contra una sola persona, un solo elfo, y había estado acompañada de otras valientes luchadoras. Gente con la que pensaba que podría llegar a luchar en Laviara. Solo para ver la realidad con la que había medio fantaseado, así como la que estaba viviendo, romperse.

Y luego, para empeorarlo todo, había discutido con Seren. Era algo en lo que prefería no pensar, pero que sabía que eventualmente tendría que hablar. Se le daba mal. Se le daba mal y tampoco sabía cómo arreglarlo. No quería pensar en ello ahora.

Eran demasiadas cosas. Lo de Vistra, lo de Seren, ir camino al norte… Era demasiado en su mente.

_How can anybody know_

_How they got to be this way_

_You must have known I'd do this someday_

La tarde había sido productiva como poco, y apenas acababa de pasar el primer grupo. Taliran movió las manos, imitando los gestos que le había dicho Sol. Más le valía practicarlos bien si quería usarlos esa noche. Mentiría si dijese que cuando habían organizado los grupos no había pedido expresamente a esos dos para su primera clase.

Si Sol había estudiado tenía que saberlo, y a Hor podía distraerlo fácilmente mientras aprovechaba para pedirle al humano que le enseñase el hechizo. Y así había sido, mientras Hor aprendía prestidigitación ella había aprendido a mandar mensajes. Y ahora pensaba usarlo. De momento estaba alegre al respecto, ya llegaría el momento de preocuparse luego.

No dejaba de caminar, casa arriba, casa abajo. Estaba un poco nerviosa, le sobraban horas al día de hoy, ojalá fuese ya de noche. No veía el momento de escabullirse para lanzar el conjuro. Pero aún no, tenía que esperar. Tenía dos clases más que dar, dos en las que sí debería enseñar algo útil a sus alumnos.

No era que lo que le había enseñado a Hor no fuese útil, era más que había prometido enseñarles sigilo y a pasar desapercibidos y no había hecho nada de eso en la primera clase. Y había prometido hacerlo, Seren había confiado en ella. Y ella se había sorprendido a sí misma respondiendo que también confiaba en ella.

La verdad es que no estaba muy segura de qué la había impulsado a decir eso. Ni siquiera estaba segura de en qué momento había pasado. Puede que les tuviese cierto aprecio a Lyrial y a ella, pero confianza... De dónde venía, la confianza era algo que solo podías tener en tu familia. Por eso se había extrañado tanto por esa sensación.

A Taliran le habían mentido muchas veces diciendo que confiaban en ella gente que realmente no lo hacía, con mayor o menor éxito. Generalmente, conforme había crecido, había aprendido a darse cuenta de cuando le mentían, hasta el punto de que sabía que prácticamente todo el mundo que se lo decía mentía. Pero Seren no. Había duda en su voz, pero no malas intenciones. Puede que fuese más una esperanza que una verdad. Un voto de confianza más que una afirmación de la misma. Pero no había mentira.

Este descubrimiento sorprendió gratamente a Tali, pero más la sorprendió el descubrir que ella misma quería decirlo de vuelta y no encontrar mentira ninguna en su propia voz. Seren era la primera persona, fuera de su familia, en la que confiaba desde hacía mucho tiempo. Y no estaba segura de cómo sentirse al respecto.

El tiempo que habían pasado sin Lyrial las había unido mucho. No les había quedado otra que intentar entenderse para hacer que las cosas funcionasen. Y no esperaba todo lo que había pasado en tan poco tiempo. Todo lo que había averiguado de ella, todo lo que ahora quería averiguar y ni siquiera entendía por qué le interesaba tanto. Se habían hecho cercanas, incluso puede que amigas.

“Yo también confío en ti…” Murmuró sentándose en una de las sillas, su mente volviendo a aquel momento anoche, sus ojos girándose sin darse cuenta a la puerta. Ahí había estado Seren, a punto de salir. A Tali le había costado unos segundos darse cuenta, procesar y decidir decirlo de vuelta. La había parado y ella se había girado y había contestado para picarla, como si también fuese consciente del peso de esas palabras y quisiese relajar el ambiente, pasando a un terreno más controlado.

Debería decirle algo de lo que pensaba hacer. Sol se lo había aconsejado y aunque ella había querido acabar la conversación rápido cuando había salido el tema, sabía que era verdad. Y eso la jodía un poco. Porque no sabía cómo hacerlo, no sabía qué decir. Se quedó un momento en silencio, intentando no pensar en otras cosas que también había dicho, más bien asumido, Sol durante su conversación.

Se miró las manos, doblando levemente los dedos. Esos que tan acostumbrada estaba a mover para crear magia y caos a partes iguales. Esa noche. Esa noche iba a hacer el hechizo.

_Break my arms around the one I love_

_And be forgiven by the time my lover comes_

_Break my arms around my love_

_Break my arms around the one I love_

_And be forgiven by the time my lover comes_

_Break my arms around my love_

Lo único que se podía oír ahora mismo en casa de Hoja, aparte de los leves ronquidos de la misma, eran sollozos acallados por una infinidad de cojines y mantas. Una joven tiefling lloraba en posición fetal igual que había llorado sobre una cubierta de barco hacía más de medio año. Volvía a tener esperanzas, pero también miedo.

Eran demasiadas emociones ahora mismo, ¿pero no lo llevaban siendo el último mes? Siempre había algo, múltiples cosas en realidad, presionándola. Y hacía mucho que no se permitía llorar, que no se desahogaba, que no liberaba toda esa tensión.

Sentía cada respiración haciendo moverse sus costillas, sentía cada temblor sacudiéndola, sentía todo. Sus cuernos chocando contra los cojines y presionando en su cabeza, los mocos taponándole la nariz y haciendo que tuviese que respirar por la boca, cada aliento que soltaba caliente y húmedo en su barbilla… Sentía sus dientes mordiendo un labio tembloroso, el suyo; sentía uñas clavándose pese a la fina tela de su blusa, dejando medias lunas en su piel que a la mañana siguiente serían cardenales; sentía el frío de la noche calándola hasta los huesos porque no quería pensar que sus temblores eran por otro motivo…

Apretó más fuerte el agarre de sus manos en la parte superior de sus brazos, ese autoabrazo que para nada podía sustituir a uno de verdad. A uno como el que había vivido apenas un par de noches antes. A uno que en ese momento no había sabio lo que significaba para ella. A uno que, por desgracia, sabía que no iba a repetirse.

Su piel ardía y no estaba segura de si era por el ataque de pánico o por el frío de la noche otoñal. Pero cómo desearía ahora mismo fundirse con Seren, la piel de la genasi fresca como el aire como había podido comprobar aquella noche en la posada. Había sido la noche que mejor había dormido desde que había tenido que huir de Laviara.

Seren era fuerte y estar rodeada por sus brazos le había proporcionado una sensación de protección que no encontraría ni poniendo todos los muebles de la habitación contra la puerta. Podía recordarlo perfectamente, y puede que eso fuese lo que mas dolía.

Saber que no volvería a sentir esos músculos pegándola a ella. Que no volvería a apreciar el sube y baja de esas respiraciones contra su espalda, calmándose al dormirse tras la pesadilla. Que el aliento húmedo de la genasi no volvería a acariciar su cuello ni sentiría una nariz a enterrarse en su pelo sin importarle que uno de sus cuernos fuera a dejar marca en la mejilla al despertar. Su cabeza no volvería a descansar recostada sobre un brazo grisáceo ni volvería a sentir las manos de Seren tirando de ella.

Esa extraña sensación de calidez que había entrado hasta prácticamente dentro de su alma. Ese sentimiento que había nacido sin que se diera cuenta, al amparo de unos brazos en la noche. Esa presión agradable en su pecho al despertar y verla, ese cosquilleo que no había sabido identificar del todo. Ese agradable momento en el que Seren había despertado cuando ella le trajo el desayuno. No iba a volver.

Había dormido como nunca había hecho y como sabía que nunca iba a volver a hacer. Se había sentido segura, protegida, a salvo. Y no lo había sabido apreciar en ese momento, solo ahora, cuando sabía que no iba a volver a pasar. Cuando desearía poder sentirse así ahora mismo, pero la persona que podía hacerlo se encontraba muy lejos, con otra.

Porque tenía que darse cuenta de sus sentimientos demasiado tarde.

_I don't have any questions_

_I don't think it's gonna rain_

_You were right about the end_

_It didn't make a difference_

Avanzaban juntas hacia la cueva dónde había escondido el barco, en un silencio que no sabría si clasificar como cómodo o tenso. Para ella era tenso, tensísimo. Habían sido demasiadas cosas en un solo día. Y no quería hablar de ellas ahora mismo. Por eso ahí iba, camino a la cueva, ella delante, guiando. No porque no quisiera hablar con nadie, era porque estaba guiando, evidentemente.

Pero podía sentir tres pares de pisadas detrás. ¿Podían unas pisadas sonar como si te estuvieran juzgando? Porque desde luego se lo parecía. Racionalmente sabía que no podían sonar así, porque ¿cómo iba alguien a transmitir algo así con el sonido de sus pasos? Pero no se quitaba la sensación de encima.

Les había ocultado cosas, les había mentido y había actuado a sus espaldas. Estaban en su derecho de estar enfadadas con ella. Pero el problema no era ese. El problema era que le importase.

Para Taliran que alguien se enfadase con ella, e incluso caerle mal a alguien, no eran conceptos nuevos. Era algo más bien bastante habitual. Pero no le solía importar. Algo había cambiado, sin embargo, con ellas en concreto. Algo que no estaba ahí los primeros días al conocerlas, algo que por lo visto había ido creciendo a lo largo de estas últimas semanas. Un sentimiento que sin que se diese cuenta había enraizado fuertemente en su pecho.

Echó una mirada hacia atrás, sintiendo sus orejas agacharse al verlas. Seren iba al lado de Lyrial, y detrás de ellas, un poco más apartada, estaba Hoja. No estaban diciendo nada en ese momento, pero la cara de Seren era una de determinación. Taliran volvió a mirar hacia delante. No quería arriesgarse a ver el enfado cruzar ninguna de sus caras, pero en especial la de la genasi. O lo que era peor, la pena.

Porque esa mañana había insistido en ayudarla a encontrar a su padre, eso había hecho sentir mejor a Tali. Eso y el abrazo que sabía que necesitaba, pero nunca se habría atrevido a pedir. Pero de esta mañana a ahora habían pasado muchas cosas. Habían tenido que hablar de cosas que ella preferiría no haber tenido que hablar. Y no estaba muy segura de cómo estaban las cosas ahora.

Pero por los dioses, no quería ver a Seren mirarla con cara de pena.

Dirigió su vista al suelo un momento, preguntándose si siquiera hacían bien yendo. Sol decía que tenía un contacto allí que había accedido a ayudarlas. ¿Pero sería suficiente? ¿Y si no lo conseguían? ¿Y si las estaba arrastrando a un desastre? ¿Se estaba dejando llevar solo por la proximidad y haber descubierto que seguía vivo?

Le vinieron a la mente recuerdos de su viaje de ida, cómo se había debatido entre si aprovechar la visita a Puerto del Norte o no. Iba a subir la mano derecha hasta el bolsillo dónde guardaba los dados cuando una sombra en el suelo la hizo levantar la cabeza muy arriba. Reconocía esa silueta.

Justo encima suyo una urraca acababa de pasar volando, grácilmente deslizándose por el aire con las alas formando un hermoso abanico. Tenía que ser una señal. ¿Pero de cuál? Las urracas simbolizaban la mala suerte para muchas culturas, pero para Tali eran todo lo contrario. Suspiró, a esos dos les gustaba hacerse los misteriosos, eso desde luego.

Así que con esa incierta sensación en el pecho siguió guiando, siguió en silencio, hasta llegar a la cueva y comprobar que el barco seguía bastante bien pese a llevar meses allí.

_I'm here to take you now_

_Out among the missing sons and daughters of the SoHo riots_

_Out among the missing sons and daughters of the SoHo riots_

_I'm here to take you now_

Podía ver la ciudad a lo lejos, sus casas y su contorno dibujándose en el horizonte, ganando definición conforme se iban acercando. Se ajustó un poco la ropa, no había sido una decisión muy acertada la de coger lo más simple, ahora destacaba al lado de las demás por ir peor vestida. ¿Y si alguien se daba cuenta?

No, su maquillaje tenía que funcionar. Además, la gente tendía a no mirar dos veces a aquellos que consideraban que estaban por debajo de ellos. Lo había aprendido desde muy pequeña y lo había aprendido a las malas. Era una de esas cosas que una no olvida, como jamás sería capaz de olvidar todo lo que había vivido en las calles, por mucho que lo intentase. Por mucho que los años pasados con su familia fuesen mejores.

Algo así no se olvida, aunque intentase enterrar los recuerdos en lo más profundo de su mente. Incluso pese a que algunos sí estuvieran reprimidos, siempre había algo que podía hacerla recordarlos, dejándola en shock unos segundos.

Era duro. Mordiéndose el labio tuvo que esforzarse para mantener esas imágenes que le venían a la mente a raya. No llevaba puesta su capa, la idea era que no la reconociesen al instante, pero echaba de menos su familiar peso sobre los hombros. Poder pasar una mano por entre los retales, un recordatorio siempre ahí.

Se enorgullecía de haber quemado aquel dichoso almacén. Habría caído en desuso para cargas de embarcaciones, pero seguía guardando muchos recuerdos. Aquella esquina... Ni se había parado a mirarla al salir por última vez, chasqueando los dedos tras de sí para crear dos prestidigitaciones y avivar el fuego.

Podía ver la ciudad, ya más cercana, ya con mayor definición. Cúpulas acristaladas en las que se reflejaba el sol, la catedral. Las chimeneas echando humo en los barrios ricos, en las casas de aquellos que no se habían desplazado a su segunda residencia más al sur. La vida que había conocido después.

La ropa cara que había sustituido los harapos, el pelo suave y sin enredos, la piel lustrosa y sin más rasguños que los que se hacía cuando escapaba de algún lio. Las varias comidas diarias que habían empezado a poner un poco más de peso en su escuálido cuerpo. El amor de un padre…

Cosas a las que se había acostumbrado rápidamente. Porque a las cosas buenas es fácil acostumbrarse, lo difícil es cuando luego te las quitan. Y Taliran lo había vivido en sus propias carnes. Había estado acomodada, había dado las cosas por sentado, había confiado, se había descuidado.

Y había perdido tanto…

Pero para algo estaba ahí ahora, para recuperarlo. Iba a luchar con uñas y dientes, iba a luchar como había aprendido a luchar en las calles, iba a usar hasta el último truco sucio que tuviese. Iba a recuperar a su padre y, con un poco de suerte, la vida que había llevado.

Podía ver la ciudad, ya prácticamente frente a ella. Los guardias en las puertas ya con la mirada fija en su grupo. Podía ver la ciudad y pensaba tomarla si hacía falta.

_How can anybody know_

_How they got to be this way_

_You must have known I'd do this someday_

Tenía ganas de golpear algo. Bueno, no. Mentira. Tenía ganas de golpear a una persona en concreto, repetidas veces. ¿Qué hacía esa perra ahí, ofreciéndoles ayuda? Bueno, “ofreciéndoles ayuda”. Porque más bien se había dedicado a preguntarles cosas más que a ser útil.

No se fiaba de ella, y ya no solo es que no se fiase, es que hasta la propia Livueta se había burlado de la idea de que lo hiciese. Como si siquiera se le hubiese pasado por la cabeza. No. No le hacía nada de gracia todo esto. No. No se fiaba de ella.

Era literalmente la persona por la que habían cogido a su padre, era la principal culpable de la situación en la que se encontraba ahora mismo. Y aun iba y tenía la desvergüenza de actuar como si les estuviese haciendo el mayor favor de su vida, la mala pécora esa.

Podía sentir su cola moviéndose involuntariamente, dando golpes secos contra una de las patas de la silla. Dio un trago al té, sin soplar antes, no importándole que quemase al bajar por su garganta, y le dirigió una mirada.

Es que además tenía la desfachatez de estar bebiendo vino. Tenia que aguantar las ganas de levantarse y tirarle la copa en la cara. Sería un desperdicio de vino, pero también lo era que lo estuviera bebiendo esa víbora.

Livueta pareció sentir la mirada de la tiefling fija en ella, pues se giró y clavó su vista en ella mientras levantaba la copa y daba otro trago. Tali no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, era consciente de que hasta sus orejas se habían movido hacia atrás, en clara muestra de enfado.

No se fiaba. Pero nada. Es que cualquier cantidad, por ínfima que fuese, le parecía demasiado grande si pensaba que representaba confianza en Livueta.

Sentía la ira arder en su interior, eso iba a acabar muy mal, se sentía hasta sucia de estar teniendo que trabajar junto a ella para salvar a su padre. No sabía a qué deidad había enfadado, pero se debía estar cebando con ella.

No se fiaba.

_Break my arms around the one I love_

_And be forgiven by the time my lover comes_

_Break my arms around my love_

_Break my arms around the one I love_

_And be forgiven by the time my lover comes_

_Break my arms around my love_

_Break my arms around the one I love_

“Quiero matarla…” Se sorprendió a si misma diciendo esas palabras, sus ojos no apartándose en ningún momento del suelo. “Seren…” La forma en que lo dijo, la forma en la que murmuró el nombre de la genasi. Casi un susurro, casi una plegaria. Una petición, una súplica a que le dijese que eso estaba mal, que no lo hiciera.

Una declaración pidiendo ser rebatida, un alma dolorida preguntándose si la venganza merecía sus consecuencias. Una clara llamada de auxilio velada, a la desesperada, pidiendo ser salvada, pidiendo no caer en sitios a los que la otra había caído.

Porque Taliran sabía que Seren iba a decirle que no lo hiciese. Y también sabía que era la única en la que podía confiar para pedirle que la parase. Era también la única que podía entender cómo se sentía en ese momento. La única que puede que alguna vez se hubiese sentido como ella. La única de quién tenía constancia que había matado a gente antes y, por lo tanto, la única capaz de convencerla de que era mala idea.

Tali nunca había matado a nadie, al menos no directamente. Sus manos puede que estuvieran manchadas de sangre, pero nunca había sido suyo el cuchillo que había realizado la acción. Por eso se sorprendió. Ese sentimiento tan fuerte, esa ira, esa rabia, condensándose en una sensación que se pegaba a su piel y le daba escalofríos.

El siquiera planteárselo, el imaginar en su mente como clavaba su daga en el pecho de Livueta y veía chorretones de sangre manchar su vestido… Sangre borboteando y llenando los puños de su blusa, sangre que apenas se veía en sus manos, del mismo color. El que esa imagen no le provocase rechazo, sino más bien todo lo contrario, eso la había asustado.

Necesitaba que alguien le dijese que no lo hiciera, que la parasen de siquiera acabar de planteárselo. No era ese el tipo de persona que quería ser y no estaba segura de si era fruto de las emociones tan fuertes que estaba viviendo o si era algo que estaba en ella. Pero esperaba que fuese lo primero.

Poco después de oír la respuesta de Seren no pudo evitar sentir como su pecho empezaba a temblar, como las lágrimas empezaban a caer. Llevaba demasiado rato reprimiéndolo, cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba con la cara enterrada en las manos, llorando. Eran demasiadas cosas, demasiados sentimientos todos mezclados, demasiada tensión, demasiado miedo, demasiadas cosas que podrían ir mal.

Sentir los brazos de Seren a su alrededor la calmó un poco y ni siquiera luchó contra su impulso de abrazarla de vuelta, enterrando la cabeza en su hombro. Hipando un poco se acurrucó más, buscando a la desesperada lo que había sentido aquella noche entre sus brazos, pero no encontrándolo.

La situación era radicalmente diferente. No podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que estaba pasando. Por mucho que una mano subiese y bajase por su espalda, tratando de calmarla un poco. Por mucho que pudiese sentir el pelo de Seren contra sus cuernos. Por mucho que las respiraciones lentas de su pecho invitasen al suyo a seguirlo.

No era lo mismo.

Y no estaba segura de por qué era exactamente. Si era por el sitio, estando mucho más tensa en su ciudad natal que en una posada aleatoria en el camino, algo que le hubiera parecido imposible hacía menos de un año. Si era por el cambio que había sufrido su relación, los sentimientos que había descubierto Taliran y el consecuente rechazo por omisión por parte de Seren. O si simplemente era porque aquella había sido una situación única, de las que se dan solo una vez en la vida.

No era lo mismo y sabía que no iba a volver a sentirse así. Al menos no en mucho tiempo. Al menos no con Seren.

**Author's Note:**

> No me gusta hacer esto de pedir comentarios en las notas, pero la verdad es que me ha costado bastante de escribir y literalmente hasta un "Está guay" se aprecia.


End file.
